


The Bloody Valentine

by ColdApril



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Raizel also is fucked but in a different way, but we love him, frankenstein and raizel are fucked up believe me pls, frankenstein is a sneaky bastard, this is what happens when you rewatch Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdApril/pseuds/ColdApril
Summary: Raizel has been getting some...you might say extraordinary gifts. Everyone is in shock, Lord is about to have a panic attack, but the Noblesse struggles to understand the meaning of this all.Someone help Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first, so sorry about mistakes and awkward sentences.This story is not BETA read.  
> Made specially for Noblesse Valentines hosted by madameazzure on Tumblr.

It was a heart this time.

***

It all started a couple months ago. Raizel ,as usually, was standing next to the window, his gaze wandering over the tops of the trees, not really focusing on anything particular. The weather outside to everyone else would see gloomy , but Raizel knew how to appreciate its beauty in every form. Raindrops were hitting the window with a loud noise, as the wind began to increase in its speed. A lightning was seen in the distance. That was the moment, when the storm was about to start, but not the one Raizel expected to.

The door behind him creaked. He did not have to turn around to see who the guest was-Lord's cheerful, but powerful aura told him enough.

-Raizel, my boy! It's been such a long time! How have you been?-

-I am fine, my Lord. -Raizel answered, still not turning to face the Lord, who frowned a little bit to Raizel's mundane and predictable answer, but decided not to press the matter.Raizel can be extremely stubborn sometimes. Luckily, he had something else, which could help to lure out some kind of different response from the noble.

-I found something in front of your door. I guess it is for you, Raizel.-

That's when Raizel finally leaved the window to be met with Lord's smiling expression. He had extended his hand, which held a tiny wooden box, decorated with carved roses. And with Raizel's name on it.

-Seems like you have a secret admirer around here! It was about the time that someone comes and swoops you off your feet! What are you looking at? Open it!-Lord was getting more and more eager, curiosity already leaking out of every single pore. If he would be less elegant, he would have started jumping around like an overgrown puppy.

Raizel examined the note on the box. It only had his name on it, yet it was written in such an elegant handwriting that the note itself seemed like a gift to him. He opened the box. Well, it had another note in here, but he noticed it only later. Instead his eyes laid on his "present"...

-Ah, Raizel, you are such a tease! What is it?-Lord came to stand right beside Raizel to see what's inside the mysterious box. He had to do a double take.

-Raizel?! Is...is that an **eye**?-

-So it seems, my Lord.- Raizel replied not breaking his stare from the gift.

Lord snatched the box from his hand-this poor, innocent noble should not be looking at something so grotesque and amoral. It was a noble's eye-the red iris seemed like a drop of a blood in the first winter snow. It seemed real…it had to be real… Lord was thinking about poking it, but refrained from the idea. Instead of that, he forced his attention towards the note, which laid next to the organ. What was written to it almost made him laugh hysterically-it was ridiculous and insane at the same time.

Raizel seemed to notice Lord's inner conflict and spoke up:

-My Lord, is everything alright?-

The blonde did not trust himself to speak, so he just passed the note to the Raizel. There were only six words on it, but they still managed to distress Lord enough, so he was about to start hyperventilating.

-Raizel...you...you have to come and live with me...-

-I decline.-

-Raizel,I am serious,you are not safe here!-

-My Lord, I can assure you that my life has not been in danger. Such an act is not needed, but I am grateful for the offer.-

Lord sighed heavily and brushed his hair from the lobe. They have been having this conversation for eons, playing this scene like professional actors in a play, no need to rehearse their lines anymore. Lord already could feel the sour loss.

-Fine, but you are not leaving home after the twilight, lock the doors and close the windows, eat a lot of vegetables and don't to drugs! Meanwhile I will look for someone who might have lost his eye, excuse me!- and with that he was gone, leaving dumbfounded Raizel behind him. Thankfully, Lord had taken the box with him-he did not have to think, what he was supposed to do with this ”gift”.

The second note was still at his hands. Raizel could not comprehend the meaning of these words, but it seemed that Lord was quite aware of the real message. He put the note on the table and went back to his window. The storm has reached its maximum, breaking branches and blowing remaining leaves away from the trees. Raizel tried to let the sounds swallow him, embracing him in a cocoon, shielding him from the world outside him. As much as he tried, the words ” _I got my eye on you._ ” kept to flicker behind his eyelids as a warning to make him to focus and not forget...

***

It has been Urokai’s eye. The clan leader was found by Central Order knights, hanging in a tree, missing his left eye, where his eye socket was stuffed with roses. Roses,which once were striking white, but have soaked in the remains and became red like the dead man’s blood. Never turning pure again.

***

He was standing in a field, full of wild flowers around him. It was a lovely afternoon, if not for the corpse sitting by the tree, looking at him. The worst part of it was, that it was not just any dead body laying around here-it was no one else than Zarga Siriana with his pale skin, which had already turned grey and dry. His expression slightly shocked, while his both hands were clutching his abdomen.

Ragar and Gejutel stood next to him, inspecting the body as much as their elegance allowed them, letting lower class nobles to deal with the dirty stuff themselves. Other clan leaders were present too, connected with a silent shock ,which only allowed them to gape with their eyes wide open, watching as knights were taking care of the once so independent noble. Lord was pacing around nervously trying to swallow everything at once, but failing miserably. There has been a note again, addressed to Raizel. He hated the fact that they had to bring him here- Urokai’s death had saddened him just enough, but now Zarga? Who has such a cruelty and , most of all, the strength to take down one of the strongest clan leaders?

He stopped in his tracks and looked at Raizel. He was reading the note. The pretty face had a tiny frown on it, while his eyes had a clear confusion in them. Lord wished, he could have read the note himself, sparing Raizel from this situation, but he did not want to evade his privacy-he has his boundaries after all. The blonde moved closer to the boy.

-What does it say this time?-he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

-” _I feel butterflies in my stomach, when I see you_.”- Raizel read the note. The message was not so threatening this time, however it did not make any sense to him. -Do you know what it means?-he asked Raizel, already knowing, that Noblesse also has no idea, what is going on. Raizel shook his head.

-My Lord, if I may…-

-Yes,Gejutel?-

-If I recall correctly ”butterflies in the stomach” is an idiom used to express certain emotions, my Lord.-

Lord was getting more and more irritated each moment. He wanted answers and now!

-What kind of emotions?-

-Love, my Lord.-

-Love? LOVE? HOW DOES ONE EXPRESS LOVE WITH A DEAD CLAN LEADER IN THE FIELD? CAN YOU TELL ME THAT?-the birds stopped chirping, it seemed that even the light breeze was scared away. Lord could feel the pounding starting in his head, as a result from his sudden outburst just now. It has been a while, since he had had them.

-Lord…-

-…Ragar not now…-

-…is it possible that there are butterflies in Zarga?-

Butterflies. Real butterflies. In someone’s stomach. That’s a new kind a crazy to him, but…it seemed..plausible. The notes may not have a secret meaning at all, which means that they were meant to be taken literally. There is only one way to find it out.

-Ragar, cut Zarga open.-Everyone gasped in unison.

-Yes, my Lord.-

Their audience followed Ragar with their eyes. They watched as he took out his Soul Weapon. They saw how he put its blade into Zarga’s flesh, cutting vertically. Blood and other bodily fluids were seeping out of his abdomen. Everyone visible relaxed.No butterf-

 

A swarm of butterflies darted out of Zarga, their white wings bathed in a dead man’s blood, flying towards the sun.

Their wings were dripping the blood on the faces of observers, who only could watch corpse ”giving birth” to those lively things. Hundreds of lives were made by only one death, all of them baptized in a blood of its creator, who was already forgotten by Raizel, who could not break his stare away from the butterflies, which already were scattered over the field, flying to one flower to another. What a beautiful present...

A hand on his shoulder made him to come back to reality. Lord face was a mixture of a shock, disgust and, possibly, a fear? His emotions were going over Raizel like a wave goes over a fisherman’s both, swallowing and suffocating him.

-Raizel, you are not going to go back to your place.-

Well, Raizel could humor him just this once.

***

It looked like a blood vessel was just about to burst in Lord’s brains. His face turned red from anger, also veins on the side of his face and neck were popping out. Keep calm, they said. You need to keep you head cool, they said. He inhaled slowly and turned toward the guards:

-There is a thing, that I do not understand.-

-What is it, my Lord?- The leader of the guard asked, visibly nervous, fidgeting with his hands behind his back. This is not going to go well.

-Isn’t it funny(it was not funny), that I have hundreds of watchmen and NONE, I repeat, NONE SAW ANYONE WALKING INTO CASTLE, LEAVING A DEAD CLAN LEADER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM?!

-I..am..sorry..don’t know…they must have acted really fast.- The leader blurted out, but immediately regretted his half-ass excuse.

-Oh, but to me it seems that they, how can you say? STILL.HAD.A.TIME.LEFT.TO.SCATTER.ROSE.PETALS.ALL.OVER.THE. FLOOR.-Each word was punctuated by Lord stabbing his finger into the leader’s chest, each shove moving him a step back, while the man was leaning against the wall. Lord sighed heavily, turning his eyes back to the unpleasant scenery.

Roctis Kravei was kneeling on one of his knees, his right arm crossed across the chest, while his left was holding his still hot, but already dead heart. Someone really cares about the presentation. Lord shuddered.

Raizel was standing in front of the former clan leader. Everyone knew, that this was one of his gifts, however there was no note this time. But none was needed; the message was clear as a piece of a glass-someone was giving him his heart.

The offering itself held some kind of unfinished finality to it. The act itself was supposed to be a dialogue- the question was asked and Raizel was meant to give the answer. If only he knew to whom. He felt Lord’ presence, as he stood behind him, his gaze never leaving Raizel.

-I suggest you to return to your room. Ragar will lead you there. Please do not open the door to anyone , but me.-

Raizel nodded, feeling a little bit weary. Some time alone to settle his thoughts won’t hurt anybody. Especially, not Roctis, who was already a dead man.

***

Doors were closed behind him as he took his usual place next to the window. The view was unlike the one, he usually saw from his window-here he could see nobles moving around like ants in and out of the buildings, moving to their next mission. It seemed like there were more of them than usual-probably because of his situation.

Raizel sighed heavily-as much as he appreciated those gifts, he was getting tired of those one-sided conversations. He wanted…no..he ached to meet his admirer. It was the first time he received gifts just because someone loved him and wished to give him some, not because the Lord thought it was his birthday and he was supposed to get him something. His admirer needed a clear invitation and since the Lord didn’t say anything about keeping his windows closed…

 

Cold wind blew in his face, blowing the locks of his black hair over his eyes. A slight blush appeared on his face. A little smile. He was sending his own message now:

-Come and get me…-


	2. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party went wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely feedback, it really motivated me to write this chapter!

The candlelight casted dark shadows across her face, obscuring the foggy look in her eyes. It felt like she has no limbs at all, her tongue was heavy as lead, laying in her mouth, unable to move. Her head hurt like hell, even the dim light , which seeped through the eyes, was poking her brains. What has happened to her? Where was she?

The woman tried to turn her head and examine her surroundings, when she was immediately met with the wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach.

Inhaling. Exhaling. Repeating. The feeling lessened in its intensity, but did not leave her entirely.

She opened her eyes. Maybe focusing on something may help her to ignore her weird bodily reactions.

In front of her was a table with a glass of wine on it. Damn...She was really thirsty... She tried to reach for it, but could not. Right. Her arms do not listen to her brains anymore...Actually, does she even have them? She lowered her gaze. Ah, there it is! Wait...is not she supposed to have two of them? Oh, there is the other one! Or maybe it is the same hand as before? On which hand did she look first!? Are those even hands!!?

Her breathing increased rapidly. Heartbeats were drumming their rhythm in her ears. Her vision started to flicker,blackness was falling over her eyes. She was on verge of passing out, when the sound of footsteps brought her back to reality.

A step. A second step. A one more step. A slower step. An even slower step. Silence.

It is standing behind her.

-Ah, Miss Drosia, I see you have not even touched your wine!-a smooth baritone said.

She could not reply, her mouth dry as a desert. She could not even turn her head and look the man in his face, yet it seemed that he did not even noticed her silence and carried on:

-Was it not to your liking? It was the best I had! Of course, I am not an expert in noble drinking habits, but you could have at least showed some manners and drank it dry! -

The man sighed heavily and took her glass. All she could see was a hand with black sleeve and white shirt sticking out under it. She heard him swallowing down the wine, savoring every sip of it. An empty glass was placed back.

The man walked past her. He was tall, dressed in black, longs strands of blonde hair were falling over his shoulder. He did not walk fast, but every step of him expressed unlimited confidence and control over the situation. She felt sour taste building up in the back of her throat.

The blonde man took a seat at the opposite side of the table. He put his elbows on the table and leaned towards her, a polite smile was spread over his face, while the blue ice of his eyes was full of calculation and potential danger.

A shiver ran through her whole body, the tiny bit of adrenaline clearing her vision and lightening her tongue . Trying to keep her gaze steady, she asked, breathlessly:

-...Who...are you?- The man's smile widened, his eyes full of pure amusement.

-Oh, my, I have been completely rude, forgive me, please! My name is Frankenstein.-

She felt like she have heard his name before, but she could not figure out where. He was not a noble and did not give a vibe of a werewolf. She gathered her strength to ask one more question:

-What did you do to me?\- She widened her eyes. They had said it in unison. Frankenstein was watching her curiously.

-What?-She and Frankenstein said. How does he-

-...knows what I am just about to say? Really Edian, that is the thing you are worried about? Honey, you have bigger problems ahead of you. - Frankenstein said sweetly. He was enjoying this game from the bottom of his heart. It is fun to be the cat finally, getting to squeeze and throw the defenseless mouse around.

Edian started to feel her neck now, covered in cold sweat. She watched as the man leaned back in his chair, his posture more relaxed. Frankenstein gave her a short smile, more like a twitch of the corner of his mouth and spoke again:

-Look, Edian, I will cut right to the case. I have a problem, well, to be more precise, I have three problems and I hoped that you will be so kind and will help me out with them.-

She started laughing. At the start silently, but then it got hysterical, tears were streaming down her face. This was too much. He drugged her, kept her here and now wanted a help from her? That. Really. Took. The. Cake.

Edian managed to look at the blonde and her fit of laughter abruptly stopped. Muscles in the man's face were tight, his eyes void of emotions, only his white knuckles were betraying him, as he was clutching the edge of the table, nearly breaking it. His gaze held hers, it seemed like he was contemplating, what to say next.

They stood like that for a long time-he, the predator and she, the wide eyed deer, caught in the act, too surprised to move. Then, he slowly stood up and walked towards her.

Ten more steps.

She has to to take out her Soul Weapon.

Eight more steps.

Maybe she could just tear apart his stomach with her bare hands.

Six more steps.

She should go for his throat, sharp fangs tearing apart his ivory skin.

Four more steps.

She has to run.

Two more steps.

Too late.

He is standing right next to her. She hears a shuffling right beside her left ear, a warm breath on her cheek and then a whisper:

-You know, those problems had names too.-

Names.... A dreadful realization washed over her. Three problems. Three dead clan leaders. Three too many... She turned her head ,as much as her neck allowed her, to look him right in his eyes:

-You monster...you killed them...- Frankenstein rolled his eyes and gave and exasperated sigh:

-I did not kill them. I just took the best of their resources and made something beautiful out of them.And believe me, it was not an easy task, when every single cell of them is full of ill intentions and greediness for the things they should not have,should not even look at! It is not my fault, that they died in the process, however,-he leaned closer to her,

-...to be totally honest with you, I.Do.Not Give. A. Single. Fuck. About. Their. Worthless. Lives.-

Edian gritted her teeth. Frankenstein leaned back, clearly taking a pleasure in her reaction, tasting every single moment of it. The murderous expression was replaced by an honest smile, which reached his eyes.

-So ,as I was saying...-the man continued, like he just did not admit murdering three people, -...the situation is not very convenient for me.-

Frankenstein moved behind her. A feeling has returned in her fingers, but that was not enough-she had to escape.

Something sharp suddenly stung her neck. A hotness traveled through her bloodstream to every part of her once numb body. She was on fire!

Frankenstein came into her view, holding an empty syringe. He carelessly threw it on the ground and gently took her head between his palms.

-Edian, now you have to listen to me very carefully! Can you be a good girl and do that for me? Listen!-

She was burning, but once her bloodshot eyes met his, ice in them cooled her down. She was listening.

-Do you remember that time, when you gave him his very first present?- No,it was not her! It was him! He was the one, who did that to Urokai! Not her! Him!

The blonde already had guessed her inner conflict and dug his fingers into her temples til it started to hurt.

-Edian, sweetheart, please, can you think of it again? I am sure, you are keeping something from me.-

And then she thought...

***

_She is in the forest, hiding behind a big oak. It is cold, her fingers are tingling, but she is not paying attention to that. The thought of **him** kept her warm and focused. She has been waiting for hours, tapping her foot impatiently. Where is he?_

_Somewhere the branches cracked. Fucking finally._

_The red haired male emerged from the depths of the woods, clearly deep in his thoughts, not paying attention to his surroundings. Bad for him. He was just about to pass her hiding spot, when she jumped right in front of him, startling the clan leader:_

_-Excuse me, young man, can you tell me what time it is?-_

_The man widened his eyes as he was taken aback by such a weird question, but as his confusion started to fade and anger was taking its place instead, she unclenched her fist, containing a white powder and blew it in his face. Particles of it landed on his face, coating his eye lashes and the bridge of his nose in the snowy mass. The clan leader involuntary inhaled some of it and his eyes immediately rolled back in his skull .She moved away as he planted himself on the ground, face first. She crouched and took him by his leg and dragged him to her hiding spot. She did not worry about his face cutting itself on sharpened rocks and fallen branches-it was impossible to ruin his dumb mug even more._

_She took her time walking through the woods. Despite the dead body, it was almost like a meditation, allowing her to collect herself and think about her next move. Should she use anesthetics, when carving out his eye? Maybe not. It is always funnier, when she does not..._

***

Edian gasped, sweat and tears trickling down her face. It..it was her! She had done it and,hell,she had enjoyed it!

-Edian...-the man said quietly. She looked at him, her face shining in tears. He gave her a sad smile in return ,only she could not see that under those layers, full of fake compassion, a blooming, bright triumph was hidden. He barely contained it.

The fingers dug deeper in her head, tearing apart her skin, blood mixing with tears and sweat:

-Edian, do you remember the butterflies?-

 

Yes,oh Lord,yes she did...


	3. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, where Frankenstein deserves an Oscar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but I will try to make every chapter of it worth your time!

          His fingers rested at the edge of a balcony railing, made from the purest marble. Despite the warmth of the sun, it was cold to his touch. While birds seemed to enjoy the wind of an early spring, it made his body shiver involuntary. He was cold. He has been cold since the winter. The lack of a certain kind of attention has left him aching for the feeling of warmth, thoughtfulness and little kind of recklessness. There was only one person in this world that could provide him with it, but they had vanished in thin air. He sighed.

         He could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back. They never let him be alone. There was always someone watching him, following every movement of his. He could swear that even statues and paintings creeped on him, when he was not looking.

         Something tickled his hand. It was a butterfly. Its snow white wings were coated in blood, some of it dripping on his hand, where it traveled down, staining the railing.

         He carefully moved the hand towards his face to observe his little visitor closer. The smell of iron within the blood hit his nose hard. It could not be one of those butterflies...or could it? How long has it been since that day?

        "Is everything alright, Raizel-nim?"  Voice of Ragar shook him back into reality. A blink and the butterfly was gone, so was the bloodstains on his hand and the railing. Yet,the smell of it still lingered in the air. Or was it a distant memory?

        "Raizel-nim?"

        He gave a short nod in return and quickly put the hand back on the railing, before clan leader noticed his shaky fingers.

        Raizel decided to maneuver his attention elsewhere, his eyes landing on a noble walking towards the castle. It was Gejutel. Raizel furrowed his brows-something seemed off about him. His gait was unusual-the man was dragging his feet slowly, legs stiff,but arms hanging limply by his sides, shoulders slumped. As he got closer, Raizel was able to see a thick layer of sweat pouring down his forehead. Calling the look on his face "a confusion" would be a huge understatement. It was haunted.

       The clan leader glanced upwards ,at him and stopped on his tracks immediately ,their gazes locked. The older man was frozen for a couple of seconds, his chest rising as he was breathing shallowly, when his arm moved over his chest and he bowed slowly, his eyes never leaving Raizel's. Then he straightened his back and practically run into the castle. Strange…

***

              The bandages cut into his skin. He felt a bit lightheaded. So far, so good. Everything has been working out just fine for him, however so most important act of his was yet to be started. He took the glass of water from the nightstand, which what left by a nurse. He poured some of it over his face, moistening it up a little bit and dampened some hair on his forehead. They have not left him a mirror here, so he was not sure how pale his face was. Just in case, he dug his fingers into the cut on his neck and tore it open. Blood quickly seeped through the bandage, staining it red.

                He balled his hands into fists and pressed his knuckles against his eyes hard. He rubbed at the little bit til he was sure that they were dry and bloodshot. It was important to look like a pathetic crap-nobles adored that look in humans. It made them feel bigger and better, boosting their ego up efficiently, letting them be heroes and protect the poor soul. A little bit more and they would scratch behind his ear, like he was a lost puppy. But this puppy can bite.

                The door cracked open and revealed an old noble behind them. There was a silver in his hear and beard, accompanied with two streaks of black at the each side of his head. He may have had some eons behind his back, but still he managed to be pretty intimidating. He decided to start his act now, nervously biting his lips.

The man closed the door and came to stand beside his bed:

 “My name is Gejutel K.Landegre, I have some questions for you .”  The noble’s voice was loud. He is going to have a headache after this conversation. 

“Of course, please ask away-I will be happy to help you out.” He answered politely, shooting him a short smile.

“Alright. Let’s start with your name and why human like you are here in Lukedonia?”  Hah. Predictable question, but he should not expect anything more from a noble-they only follow the protocol, after all.

“My name is Frankenstein. I have been working here as a doctor for those humans who somehow end up here…you know…making them forget…” This will be the first and the last true sentence he will utter. The noble observed him quietly for a moment, then nodded more at himself and went on:

“Then what makes you think that you are allowed to accuse a clan leader of murdering their own kind?” Ah, yes. The arrogant note has played itself. Instead of killing the noble here and now, he dug his fingernails into his palm, scratching it til it started to bleed. Pain helped him to focus on his task. He exhaled shakily and retorted:

“I am not accusing, I am just explaining a simple fact!” The clan leader raised one eyebrow:

“You are saying that Edian Drosia had kidnapped you, sliced your throat open and tried to pour your blood into the wine bottle. I am sorry but this is the most far-fetched thing that I have ever heard!”

         The old bastard was being difficult, but it was understandable-it was hard for nobles to swallow that some of them are criminals just like the ones they are punishing. Frankenstein forgave their narrow minds.

“…I know that…this is…crazy. I would not believe that myself, but that was what happened that night.”

“That is still outrageous!” Now was the time for the culmination. He lowered his eyes, fidgeted  with his duvet. To Gejutel it seemed, like the man was contemplating something serious, but little did he know, that the blond man was thinking what he should wear later. Should he put on the waistcoat? Maybe the tie, too? Yes, the blue one…It accented his eyes.

         He slowly lifted his eyes and almost whispered:

“You can always read my mind…”

         The clan leader was taken aback by such a suggestion. He has not seen everyone who would be willing to put their thoughts onto the plate so easily. Technically, they are not allowed to delve into people’s minds, only if they receive a permission…And this almost seemed like an invitation.

“Just think about the night.”

           Frankenstein closed his eyes.

***

         Blackness in his vision was replaced by a bright whiteness. His head hurt like a hell. He was laying on some kind of a chair, his legs and hands strapped down. He licked at his chapped lips. He was really thirsty.

         A figure emerged from darkness. It was a beautiful blond woman. In wan hand she was carrying a green wine bottle, while in other she was twirling a small scalpel. What a strange combination…

“…who are you? What d-“

“Do I want? Honey, you ask such unimportant questions. You have bigger problems ahead!” She laughed a piercing laugh, it echoed through the air. She lifted her scalpel and tapped with it lightly on his nose. His heart was about to jump out of his mouth. She smiled.

“I have heard that humans have really sweet blood. And I know someone, who really would love a taste of it…”

         That woman was crazy! She wanted to squeeze him like a mere grape and put him into a bottle!

       He pushed his hand deeper into chair, trying to avoid the scalpel. She narrowed her eyes and dragged the sharp object towards the left side of his neck, where his artery was.

“You should feel honored. Not every human gets to be presented to the Noblesse.” And then she pushed the scalpel. The pressure sent the blood flying into woman’s face, staining both of their clothes. He screamed.

“Oh, my, where did I put my bottle?” The woman turned around, searching for it. He strained against the straps as he was slowly leaving his body. One of them started to become loose. God,oh,God! Just a little bit more!

“I swear,I just saw it! Where did it go?!”

           Fuck it! He bit down on his tongue, tucked his thumb between his fingers and snapped it downwards. A whine escaped his lips, but the blond woman did not seem to notice it. He quickly slipped his hand out of the strap and grabbed the closest syringe from the table beside him.

“A-HA! There you are!” And she was back, putting the neck of the bottle to his injury. Blood flowed into it, already filling half of it.

“I hope you are not empty yet ,I have more bottles laying there!” Now or never. He clutched the syringe tightly between his four good fingers and stabbed it into her neck. The woman widened her eyes and grabbed at her neck with her free hand. She pulled the syringe out of her neck, but whatever was in it was having an effect on her. The bottle slipped out of her other hand and fell down. A sound of broken glass.

The woman staggered and followed the bottle. She was out. And so will be he, if he won’t start moving.

***

         Gejutel pushed away from him so hard that the back of his head hit the wall. The man seemed like he has seen the Devil himself, which was kind of true. His eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. Such an inelegant look for a noble. Frankenstein mimicked his expression, gasping for air. He grabbed his head between his palms, squeezing it until his veins popped out.

“Can…can you leave me alone for a moment?”

   The clan leader was gone in a second. Frankenstein grinned. His performance has been outstanding! He could high five himself…


	4. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An the Nobel prize for fucking up a perfectly sane clan leader goes to...

 

                 The massive oak doors closed behind him, as he stepped further in the corridor. It was dark, only some torches were spilling light in the vast blackness. He started walking, passing the empty cells. It was silent. Deafening silent, making his footsteps louder, sound of them hitting the smooth walls and coming back.

                 As he got closer to the cell at the end of the hall, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up-the man was not sure that he was ready to meet her. But he had to do it. Or else- **he** will be doing it.

                 They advised him not to go near the cell bars and he gladly complied. It was impossible to see the prisoner from here, but a quiet shuffling and rustling gave her away.

"Edian Drosia!" The Lord called. The movements stopped. Nothing then.

"Speak when you are spok-"

"AND GOOD MORNING TO YOU, TOO!" The suddenness of the high-pitched soprano and slamming of the iron bars startled him, the sight of its owner making his blood in his veins to froze.

                 Patches of her skin have been peeled of ,some of it still hanging down her face. Chunks of the tender flesh on her cheeks have been torn , revealing her white molars.

                 The dark circles under her eyes,which were slightly bulging out of her skull, were just as black as her pupils. Strands of her hair were no longer blond, blood and dirt staining it. She was smiling, showing a little bit of her cropped front teeth.

                 Lord tried his best not to scrunch his nose in distaste at the sight, but Edian caught the twitching of his nostrils and smiled even wider, tearing the corners of her mouth, blood dripping down her chin.

"My, my, do not let my appearance bother you, Lord," she spoke, slowly dragging every word, hissing them almost like a snake, "they say that the real beauty lies inside!"

"But not in your case, I guess." Lord remarked calmly. She blinked slowly and then laughter escaped her lips:

"Ha-ha, oh, true, true. As you can see, mine is trying to escape this!” she said, gesturing vaguely at herself. Then he saw that Edian was missing fingers on both of her hands, only ring fingers remaining.

“What happened to you fingers?”

She looked at her hands, disinterested, and shrugged:

“I bit them off .”

“Why? ”

“I did not need them.”

“Why did you leave those two intact?

     He did not only see, but heard her rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly released it:

“They are for the wedding ring, you uneducated moron!”

    Lord did not ask, who was supposed to be the poor groom-dragging **him** into this conversation would be unacceptable. Still, he needed to find out , what went wrong with one of his most trustful clan leaders. He decided to approach the matter from different side:

“Three clan leaders, fathers and dedicated men have died because of you actions. Care to explain?”

    Blonde clan leader sighed and slowly slid down to her knees, her forehead resting at the bars:

“Out of all topics, we could have talked about, you choose the most boring one! Can’t we talk about my undying love towards Raizel-nim instead?”

“DON’T YOU DARE TO SAY HIS NAME ALOUD!” Lord’s voice boomed, making the wall of the whole castle tremble. She had quickly found out, which buttons to push, therefore making her excitement grow:

“How many children you think we will have? ”

“Silence! ”

“Three would be good for start, but-“

“Shut up!”

“-I would love to have an army of kids! Imagine, all of them-perfect little clones of Raiz-” she choked, unable to finish her sentence. Still, her gaze was tinted with mockery, challenging him.

   His fingers itched-he could take out his soul weapon and end her here and now, but he restrained from doing so. The Noblesse was still at the castle.

   He retracted his power, letting Edian dragging a ragged breath, immediately wasted on laughing her lungs out. This was not an interrogation-this served as a humiliating act towards him, his inability to protect his people from their own kind. This was…pointless…

   Lord turned towards the door only to be stopped by a whine:

“Owww, nooo, don’t go just yet! We were having such a good time!”

   He almost ran towards the exit.

***

                 He was expecting someone else. It felt…disappointing. And somehow wrong. Connections were not made between her and them. There were jasmine and metal following her, but he felt neither of them at those places. Instead a tinge of a sky blue sea, an old parchment and sweet tea were left behind, a combination which did not belong to no one he knew.

“-could not find the reason of why would she do this, but I guess the constant stress and tension between nobles and werewolves took a toll on her. You just happened to be a victim. Try not to think about it too much. It happens…” Lord told him, while patting his shoulder, consoling him, with a sad smile on his face. Lately, he has been seeing those more frequently.

“You probably wonder, what will happen to her, but I think you know.”

He knew. A forced eternal sleep, reserved for those who break the laws. He knew about it from his bitter experience.

“I would like to return home. ”

“Of course. I will tell Ragar to accompany you.”

“There is no need for that.” Raizel said and slightly bowed. Lord watched, as he turned walked out of the castle. It felt like a huge rock falling from his chest-he will be fine now.

 

“Gejutel, bring Edian here!”

“Yes,my Lord! ” The old man bowed and rushed towards the wing, were the prison was. It was the time.

***

                 Her knees hit the ground hard, shattering her fragile bones. Luckily, pain did not bother her anymore. She glared through her dirty hair at the Lord, who was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. She chuckled:

“Funny. I am the one on the ground, but I still manage to look down on you.”

He decided not to answer her, denying her the very last amusement. He has to do it quickly or else his mind won’t find the peace.

                Lord extended his arm, summoning Ragnarok, its power filling the room. Edian did not even flinch. The weapon, which was supposed to brought dread and wrath towards criminals, could not bother the monster in front of him less. She was not brave-she was fearless.He lifted the sword above his head.

“With the right granted to me as the Lord, I sentence you, Edian Drosia, to eternal sleep. Any last words?”

“Yes,” Edian lifted her almost fingerless hands in front of her, palms facing her, ”on which hand are you supposed to wear the ring? ”

He lowered the sword.

***

                 Raizel had barely gotten out of the woods, when the ground beneath his legs shook. If not for his abilities, he would have lost his balance and fell. It has been done…fortunately, not by his hand.

                He could see his mansion now. It’s weird, how he did not get lost on his way home this time. His home. His prison. At least here he is a prisoner by his will. He slowly started to walk towards it.

               Brunet had no reached the threshold yet, when he felt that he was not alone here.


	5. Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, where Sun and a comet meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! I promised to release this chapter a lot earlier,but,guess what,I lied.  
> Still, I hope you will enjoy this sickeningly sweet chapter.  
> Thanks for views, kudos and comments! Never even hoped to get so many!

 

 

 

 

 

 

          His movements were precise and fast, his hand trained.  It does not matter whether it is garlic or a noble’s flesh-working with knife always calmed him into a trance like state  .  His heart had slowed down, reaching a steady pace; blood pressure lowered and mind clear from worries  . Today there was no plan- only a pure improvisation and,  hopefully , luck.

          The man finished the last garlic clove and put it in a skillet, together with onion, heating it for some minutes. He was not sure, if it was a good idea to add the garlic, while knowing the stories about it’s influence on nobles. He knew, that it was  just  a silly myth, but what if it upsets his noble. His.  It was still too early to announce their inseparability, but he could not help it and feel a little…  overly  possessive of a certain black haired miracle .

 

 

          He added some salt and pepper and fetched already crushed tomatoes, throwing them on onions and garlic  .  The blond then had to cook the pasta, but he had some time left, so instead he checked, if his strawberry cake has cooled enough .

          The kitchen was not like the ones he tended to use,  honestly  , it was horrible-dusty, ancient and  barely  , if not, never used  .  Fortunately , he managed to grab some utensils from his place.The dining room, itself, was dull and dark, only the moonlight shining through the window, which he had cleaned before  .  They could not even send him some servants to clear the place up, making him to inhale a dusty air for the God-knows-how-long !

          He lightened some candles on the table and shifted the forks and glasses.  He had thrown out the long dinner table and replaced it with a smaller one- he would hate to sit so far away from his Lukedonian rose .

          The man went back in the kitchen and put the pasta in the water. While it cooked, he opened wine bottle, allowing it to “breath” for a while. Meanwhile, pasta was already done and he removed excess water.  He grabbed two plates and divided pasta between them, then pouring the tomato sauce with garlic and onion over it . Some basil leaves and chopped walnut and he was ready to serve it.

          The floor beneath him shook. That meant only one thing- he had one less problem to worry about. He still had some scums to deal with, but it can wait-today is a special day and, oh, his heart is starting to beat fast again!  Adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin creating a cocktail in his system, turning the genius into a love struck fool .

           He took the plates and brought them to the dining room, placing them  carefully  , trying not to spill anything on the snow white tablecloth . Preparation was almost done , he only needed to grab the wine from the kitchen. He turned around and froze. And then he melted-his personal Sun had arrived.

          It was the first time he got to see the Noblesse so close.  The view did not disappoint him-the crimson eyes, shining like rubies in the candlelight and watching him  ! It was hard to look away, but he still managed a glimpse of his delicate nose and rosy lips.  His skin was unhealthy pale, but if the cards will  be played  right, he might be able to put some color on those lovely cheeks .

          He stepped towards him, shortening the distance between them and  tenderly  took his right palm, never breaking the eye contact  . Confusion flashed in those red eyes. He  slightly  lifted his hand and bowed to give a kiss between his knuckles. Now, his face flushed, making the noble to cast his eyes downwards. The most powerful being on the Earth being shy. How sweet.

  

 

“Frankenstein, at you service. ” The raven haired man lifted his eyes:

 

 “Cadis Etrama di Raizel.” Such a beautiful voice. He wondered how his name would sound, when uttered from those lips. He still had not let go of his hand. It was an honest mistake. He cradled Raizel’s palm with his both hands and  gingerly  lowered it and finally let go:

  

 

“You must be hungry. Please, come, and have a meal with me.  ” Frankenstein suggested, placing a palm on Raizel’s back, steering him towards the table and pulling the chair, so his companion could sit .

  

 

“As you can see, this evening I will be serving pasta with tomatoes, walnut and basil. I have prepared some red wine, but if you would like, we could drink something else.”

  

 

“Wine will do.”

 

 “Very well.” He gave a short, but genuine smile and went back to the kitchen to fetch the bottle. So far, so good.  It was not like he was expecting an outburst from a noble, but he knew what he had done, he made sure that Raizel and only him knew his true nature . That should not leave him indifferent.

           When Frankenstein returned to the dining room, Raizel had not moved an inch, his gaze focused on the vase in the middle of the table . Ah, yes, he had put a bouquet of his own modified white roses. He moved to fill their glasses with wine:

  

 

“Do you like them?”

  

 

“They are beautiful.” To him they seemed pretty decent, when comparing to the rose of his heart, but he decided not to push it:

  

 

“I am glad you liked them.”

  He put the bottle down and verified that nothing was amiss. Then he sat in opposite side of Raizel and raised his glass:

 “ Bon appétit, mon amour!” 

 

Raizel smiled and mimicked him by raising his glass.

  

 

***

  

 

        The dinner had been delightful. They had not talked again, but instead of feeling awkward, it felt right-they needed no words.

Frankenstein returned from kitchen, carrying the strawberry cake. As he was cutting into it, he asked, if Raizel enjoyed the main dish.

  

 

“It was delicious…thank you.” 

  

 

“No need to thank me. Your pleasure is the best reward.” Ah, there goes the blush again!

  

 

“What would you like with your cake? Coffee? Tea?”  When he mentioned the latter, Raizel’s eyes shone a little bit brighter, almost impossible to notice .

  

 

“Tea it is.”

 

  ***

  

 

          He came back holding a silver tray with two cups, steam and strong, exquisite aroma coming from them. Frankenstein placed one in front of Raizel and one in front of him.

 

 “How many spoons of sugar would you like?”

  

 

“Eight.” What? He must have misheard that.

 

 “I beg your pardon?”

 

 “I would like eight spoons of sugar.” Ha, no wonder, why Raizel is so sweet! Or  maybe  it has something to do with his health? Frankenstein made a mental note to himself, to check Raizel’s sugar level when possible.

          He complied Raizel’s wish and added the sugar. He could see the delight on his rose’s face, when he inhaled its aroma and pure pleasure, when he took a sip. Whatever makes him happy , makes Frankenstein happy.

He sat down and enjoyed his own tea and cake,  however  his tongue demanded to start asking the questions:

  

 

“You know what I have done?” A nod.

  

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

 

“It worries me.”

  

 

“How so?”

   

 

“You might get hurt.” His heart stopped and then started beating even faster.  His beloved noble had felt a concern for him, when he  was supposed  to  be worried  sick about those worthless clan leaders, burning in hell now .

 

 

Frankenstein moved from his chair and knelt in front of his happiness, grabbing both of its hands:

 

 “Even without meeting you, I have already fallen in love. You are my Sun, your light reaching me even when I was Pluto, hidden far away, in the darkness. And now, when I have finally come so far, I do not want to be Earth, basking into your light, but at the same time being afraid of it. I do not want to be Venus, covered in thick clouds, never seeing you. And I do not want to be Mercury-so close to you, but never touching you. Let me be a bypassing comet ,which shines in your light and ready to day in your light merging with you.

Will you let me?”


	6. The Winter Is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful ride. Finally, I can present you one last chapter!  
> I would like to say huge thanks to every reader and a little huger thanks to BFHwantsblood who motivated me to finish this fic (btw, sorry for the cliffhanger y'all)!
> 
> That's all,folks!

 

 

          Every single day he despised himself. Not because of his arms that used to bathe in blood. Not because of countless souls, sent to the underground, burning in never ending flames. He rushed it...He rushed it back then, he was impatient, afraid of losing his place, which yet had to be earned. It was silly, but he could not stop his brain from disconnecting itself and fucking everything up!  
He had his hand in his grip only for it to slide out, fingers desperately grabbing at nothingness.Nononononono....he tried so hard, he deserves him, he does, he is his, he is...he is lost and he is lost. Are we both playing hide and seek, darling?  
_________________________________________________________

**Present day.**

         First winds of autumn tousled their hair, mixing strands of blonde and raven together. The cold air was biting at their skin, but once again they were here for each other, warm breaths filling the void between them.  
         It was nice.For once it was nice again.The rustling of their clothes, crunching of fallen leaves under their feet. A soft music came from inside, a piece written only for them to experience.  
A step forward, to the side, close and again and again, their bodies slightly rotating together. They kept pulling each other closer, trying to fill the already nonexistent emptiness between them. A little bit more and both would merge.And it still would not be enough.  
         The very last accords drifted away with the wind as Frankenstein twirled his partner away from him, just for him to come back, having strong arms on the back supporting, while taller man dipped him, hair almost touching the ground.  
         Frankenstein slowly pulled him back up, their lips mere inches away. A satisfying smile spread across blonde’s face as he observed Raizel, his flushed skin, a slight hitch in his breath. Frankenstein brushed ebony strands away from his forehead, revealing eyes, red as the leaves of a maple tree just behind them.

        “Are you cold? ” He got a short shake of head in return. In fact, Raizel was actually burning hot, his coat protecting his skin from the wind. Only his hands were a little bit cold, but only because he declined against gloves-they were an unneeded barrier.

       “We should go in. I don’t want you to catch the cold. ” Frankenstein said, backing away towards the house.

       “One more dance...please?” The little “please” in the end always kills Frankenstein-he never wanted for Raizel to beg him something,he would always give him everything he needed right away. But he would be lying, if he said, that he did not like the slightly childish tone in his Master’s voice.He was defeated.

       “Alright, but- ” Frankenstein agreed, sliding his hands from Raizel’s back towards his palms, tenderly grabbing and putting them on the back of Frankenstein’s neck, where the heat of his body and thick locks of hair will keep them warm. Raizel, once again, did not regret not wearing any gloves.  
        Frankenstein wrapped his hands back on Noblesse’s waist, a little bit lower than usual. One, two, three, one, two, three. This rhythm was slower than the one before, demanding a calmer approach. Red met blue and it was like they dived into a water, but instead of choking from lack of oxygen or returning back to the flat surface, they both voluntary fell deeper and deeper and it was so easy, it was like they fell upwards, both feeling lightheaded.  
        And then the song stopped and Raizel felt Frankenstein drifting away from him. He quickly wrapped his hands around his neck tighter and buried his face on blonde’s shoulder. The smell of Frankenstein’s cologne hit him and he dug his nose deeper into it, getting a hint of iron in his blood. A perfect mix.  
        They stayed like that for a while, listening to the faint sound of leaves hitting the ground, overpowered by the wailing of the wind. Frankenstein absentmindedly caressed his beloved’s back.The trees were becoming more and more naked as they fought against the ruthless wind. His master was the autumn-he started out with his eyes full of flame, his aura vibrant and unmistakable, like the tones of the leaves, he stood strong as an oak, bowing to no one. And then came Frankenstein and he was the wind. A fresh breeze into the never changing life of a noble, turning everything upside down. He was a resistance for those, who were against him, a helpful stream for those, who followed. But he turned into a hurricane, taking apart anything what was not strong enough and left emptiness.  
         His Master was stripped from colours, only his eyes shining like rubies against his pearl white skin. Each time it was harder and harder to put pink on his cheeks, but he tried, dear Lord, he tried! But he was only a wind, blessed for one and cursed for others.However, every storm ceased, losing it’s power by each hour, reducing itself to a gentle wind,suitable for a child to fly a kite, so playful…

         “Frankenstein...” a soft whisper brought him back to reality.

         “Yes?”

         “We talked about it. It is not your fault.” Frankenstein squeezed his lips in a tight line, his brows furrowing.His hold tightened as the water rapidly filled his eyes, turning his eyes into shining sapphires. How could it not be his fault? He was the one, who did his work carelessly, rushing just to fulfill his passionate desires. They call him the smartest of his kind, supposedly telling him to lead humanity. Oh, great people,please have higher standards!

         “It is...I forgot about them,I just wanted be with you and I forgot. I will never be able to-” Frankenstein took a breath and just shut up.It does not matter. Raizel, on the other hand, had different thoughts.

         “To forgive yourself? ” Raizel lifted his head, meeting a pair of sad eyes. It was hard not to mimic the feeling, but he had to in order to finish this silly banter:

         “I don’t understand you sometimes.I only existed before I lived, before you gave life to me. Why are you so hard on yourself?”

         Frankenstein gulped, not letting a hysterical laughter escape his throat. Where should he even start?

         “I took your life away.”

         “Impossible, you are still here.” The quick response threw Frankenstein of his tracks, painting confusion on his face.

         “I beg your pardon?”

         “If you had taken my life away, you would not be here with me.” Raizel patiently explained, watching him intently. As the realization hit Frankenstein, his eyes widened in shock. Frankenstein was his life! And no one could take it away, even Frankenstein. Because Raizel will protect his life with nails and teeth, if needed. The scientist’s cheeks and even ears burned deep red and now it was Raizel’s turn to have the smug look on his face.  
         He lifted his hand to the man’s cheek. Frankenstein placed his hand over his, holding it in place. Something cold caught his attention. He dragged his finger towards it, feeling the metal around Raizel’s ring finger. Silver, engraved with roses and a huge red gem in the middle of it. A lesser man would think that it is a ruby, but only they knew that it was a crystal clear diamond filled with blood. Frankenstein’s. So he could be with his husband. Always.


End file.
